Arthur Is Always Right
by ButterflyBunny
Summary: Specially when it came to Eames. At least that's what he though, until Ariadne invites the team to spend Christmas with her. There, Eames will prove Arthur that he can be wrong sometimes. the story is way better than it seems.
1. Eames is an idiot

**I Apologize in advance for grammar and everything that might seem confusing, my main language is spanish but I like writing in english because that way I (or should I say Eames?) can use the word 'Darling', plus I already wrote several chapters in english and it would be hard for me to translate them.**

**Enjoy.**

**Eames is an idiot.**

Arthur was always right. He was right when he told Cobb something was wrong with Mal, He was right when he said that Ariadne was the perfect Architect for the Fisher Job, and he was right when he told Yusuf that their sleeping serum was going to be a success. Arthur was always right, except when it came to Eames.

It had been nearly a year after the Fisher job, everyone continued with their lives separately, Yusuf became famous in the black market with the serum he invented, Cobb finally reunited with his two children, Ariadne returned to school to finish her senior year, Saito became richer every day and...

"Eames returned to Mombasa" Cobb said waiting for the other to react "He sent a postcard"

"Mm" Arthur gave Phillipa a smiled as he finished her ponytail, ignoring Cobb, the older one suppressed a smile and took a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you, Uncle Arthur" the little girl kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Arthur and Cobb were always friends and that wasn't going to change, After the job Arthur returned to live in New York so he visited Cobb occasionally and eventually the children became attached to him, they even started calling him uncle.

"Still don't like Eames?"

"It's not that it's just… he is not exactly my favorite kind of person"

"I thought you bonded" Cobb laughed, "He does like you though, he always sends his greetings and asks about you"

"He's an asshole"

"Hey my kids are here, no bad words" he scolded "look at this" Arthur looked at him, hoping it wasn't more news about the British nightmare that called himself Eames. "Ariadne graduated and wants us to spend Christmas Eve with her. Apparently she will be in France the rest of the year and she'll spend it alone."

"I know, she sent me the same letter a few days ago" said Arthur

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't like Christmas" He shrugged. For Arthur, Christmas had always been solitary, even as a child, one day he decided it would be like any other day of the year.

"OK, but ... you like Ariadne" Cobb raised both eyebrows suggestively "right?"

"Yes, she is nice"

Arthur stood up and got ready to leave, he grabbed his coat and started putting it on, he was about to grab his laptop when Cobb's voice stopped him.

"You know what I mean, Arthur"

"Yes" he sighed "but… Ariadne is not exactly my type"

"I see" Cobb smiled at him and patted his shoulder "We Will find you a nice girl soon, maybe in France. It seems we already booked our flight"

"Ariadne bought us tickets already?"

"Yes" Cobb nodded "there is no way to say no to her"

Arthur nodded and forced a smile, his feet moved faster than ever to get out of there, He climbed to his car and sighed, he was just seconds away to tell Cobb his darkest secret, Ariadne wasn't his type because Ariadne wasn't a man. Arthur was gay and he couldn't even bring himself to tell Cobb. It wasn't like he was ashamed of it, but he was nervous of how the older man would react, the only person that knew about it was Mal, she promised to take his secret to the grave… and so she did.

He arrived to his flat almost at 8:30, damn traffic, put his coat in the couch along with his laptop and went into his room, everything was so quiet, he didn't liked living in the city because all of that noise, but when you are on the top floor of a building and have soundproof glasses you barely hear anything, he turned on the radio.

"Song number 3" he read, " 'Your Love' by the Outfield, perfect"

He started moving his head with the music and then his body, undressing slowly, he took his shirt and then his trousers, folding them perfectly and putting them on the bed, he was about to get rid of his undies when…

"I love that bloody song"

He turned around quickly, aiming a gun to the person hiding in the shadows.

"Who the fuck are you?" he hissed as calmed as always.

"Big words for a boy" a tall, muscular figure with tanned skin walked towards him "Big gun too"

Wait a second… _boy__, _the only asshole that called him that was…

"Mr. Eames?" he said putting the gun away.

"I thought we were way past that 'Mr.' phase, Darling"

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was in the neighborhood and –"

"I could have killed you, you idiot," Arthur sounded really worried.

"Don't you want to?" he joked, the younger man looked at him furiously "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience of my presence, Darling"

He watched as Arthur put his pants on and a shirt, he always wondered how did the point man slept, what he wore while in bed to be exact, he always thought he slept with suits, he sat on the bed while Arthur entered the bathroom. He was there a few minutes, once out he looked at Eames.

"What do you really want, Mr. Eames?" this time he sounded tired, Eames could tell he was, he was paler than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes.

They both looked outside when they heard a thunder, it was going to rain soon, Arthur yawned and looked at Eames raising his left eyebrow.

"Well"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, Darling" He answered honestly, but for Arthur it sounded like a mock, like everything else Eames said. "not good I see, you look like shit"

"Leave" he grabbed Eames' arm and lead him to the front door "I'm not in the mood to argue with you"

"I didn't come for that, I am sorry if I insulted you, Arthur"

Arthur snorted; he wanted to kick Eames out just so he could get some sleep. Another thunder made them look up.

"I better be going, I need to find a hotel and I don't think this weather will make it any easier" Eames smiled to Arthur "See you in Paris on Friday, Darling?"

Arthur had forgotten about that, he closed his eyes for a second and nodded to Eames. He felt bad about kicking him out of his flat but he was too tired to over think it.

Friday arrived fast, too fast, He was already ready to leave, grabbed his bags and got in the elevator, when he reached the bottom floor he approached the doorman to ask for a cab but he stopped when he saw Eames waiting for him outside. It was still rainy and, according to the weather news, it was going to stay like that a few more days.

"Great day to leave the country, isn't it?" said the blond man with his flirty tone.

"Definitely" Arthur watched as the other man put his bags in the trunk.

The way to the airport was completely silent, which Arthur found strange, Eames was never quiet, he always had something to said. Always. He was relieved to see Cobb when they arrived to the airport, it was madness, after all if you want to take a flight any day before Christmas you must face the consequences, they were late so they small talked and hopped on the plane rapidly.

In the plane it was the same thing, Cobb sat two seats in front of them, leaving him with Eames, after three hours of flight he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Are you dying or something?" Eames laughed broke the awkward silence.

"Why would you ask something like that, Darling?" Arthur shrugged

"You always have something stupid to say" Eames smiled "but you've been quiet now, it's… weird"

"If that's your way to tell me how much you've missed my voice, we need to work on how you express yourself, pet" he said winking at him.

A beautiful blonde flight attendant offered Eames a bottle of fine champagne, Arthur watched as the woman flirted with the blond man, blushing lightly when Eames kissed her hand and thanked her, he gave her a glass of champagne and she was gone.

"Fancy some champagne, Arthur?" he shook his head "Don't drink, Hu"

"I don't like it" he simply said

"You don't like Christmas, you don't like alcohol, you don't like smoking…" Eames counted his fingers as he listed, _Christmas_, Arthur thought

"So you and Cobb have had some talk," he mumbled, "I don't like drinking because I've never been able to hold alcohol properly" he admitted "and smocking causes cancer. My father died of cancer."

"I see" Eames nodded and took a sip of his champagne "What about Christmas?"

"It's just… non of your business"

"Oh come on you little Grinch, it can't be that bad"

Arthur ignored him and closed his eyes, it was better to get some sleep, Eames could bothered him some other day, after all he was going to spend an entire week in the same house with him. He looked at Cobb and he was smiling.

"I am going to kill you," he mouthed before falling asleep.

Ariadne made him almost land on the floor when she jumped over him, kissing him hard in the cheek and then did the same with Eames and Cobb, she helped them with their bags and lead the to her car, it was actually a big car, once inside she started talking all the way till her house.

"…And then he broke up with me, but I didn't cared, he was an asshole" she said

"He was indeed, if he let you go, sweetheart" Eames grinned, Ariadne blushed and smiled wide.

Arthur noticed that he had the same effect on Ariadne that he had on the flight attendant on the plane, but it was obvious, Eames was always flirting with women, he was secure of himself and knew what he wanted, he was cocky… too cocky. Unlike Arthur, the young man was never good with relationships, that's why he knew he would end up alone.

"You are too nice, Eames" she said smiling "this is it… home sweet home"


	2. Eames would never do anything for anyone

**I made a minor adjustment to the first chapter, the story was supposed to start one day before Christmas (December 24) but now is five days before, I am sorry for the confusion it might cause but I'm really bad with details and I realized the mistake yesterday when I was re-reading this chapter. just in case, I'm putting the date at the beginning of every chapter now on.**

**Please enjoy!**

**December 21.**

Arthur took a look at the house, it was pretty big, no wonder why Ariadne was feeling lonely, it was too big for just one person, once inside they all took his coats off, it wasn't cold, the weather was a bit freeze outside but nothing they couldn't take.

"There is a small problem" all three looked at each other and then at the petite girl. "This two girls from my French class are staying with us, so we have two rooms for them, my room and two more"

"Which means, Arthur would have to share with Mr. Eames," said Cobb grabbing his bags, he literally ran up the stairs before either of them could complain.

"I…" Arthur opened his mouth but Eames interrupted him.

"I don't mind staying in a hotel if you find it uncomfortable, Love" He said "but I must say, all of my previous roommates have found me... very good companion, specially in cold nights" he added smirking.

Arthur was about to respond with a firmly no, he knew Eames wasn't serious about getting a hotel, but he saw Ariadne's disappointed face. He didn't want to feel like the stick-in-the-mud, Again. He cursed himself mentally and managed to shrug.

"I don't mind sharing," he said and Ariadne's face lighted up.

They both unpacked in silence, Arthur was enjoying the silence because he knew Eames was going to ask something stupid. He looked at him with the corner of his eye, the british man was taking his shirt off, he stared at his tattoos, Arthur never noticed them before, Well, it wasn't like he had seen Eames shirtless before, Arthur blushed lightly, he remembered what he said _all of my previous roommates have found me... very good companion, specially in cold nights._

"Do you snore?" Eames' voice snapped him out o his thoughts.

"No" he cleared his throat "Do you?"

"Only when I'm tired" Eames grinned "Or when I don't get a good fuck before sleeping"

"Well, you better do something about that, because if you snore tonight, I will blow your head off"

"Mm… Blow my head, that sounds like problem solve," he teased "You look so cute when you blush, darling"

"Mr. Eames, I would rather shot myself or chop my arm off and fuck myself with it than spend one night with you, the only reason I accepted sharing a room with you was because of Ariadne, so I am begging you to stop making it harder"

He grabbed a towel and locked himself in the bathroom, he regretted the way he said that and what he said the moment he looked at Eames' face, he rubbed his eyes and took his clothes off, after he took a bath he got himself into bed, the lights were out so he assumed Eames was sleeping. He slid under his covers and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, pet"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry"

Few seconds of silence.

"I know I can be a bit too hot to handle some times, Darling" Arthur smiled.

"Goodnight, Mr. Eames"

"Apology accepted, Darling"

Maybe sharing a room with Eames wasn't going to be as hard as he thought, he just needed to relax a bit, something he have always wanted to do but find hard, he sighed again.

He woke up when he heard the shower on, he turned on the lamp and sat on the bed, he still felt tired but nothing a cup of coffee could not fix, the bathroom door opened and Eames came out, he gave him a small smile.

"Slept well, Arthur?"

"Yes"

"Very well, Darling" Eames winked at him and started dressing.

Arthur didn't like Christmas, but the thing only thing he could stand about it was the decorations, green and red everywhere, lights and mistletoes, specially the mistletoes. He walked around the streets of France asking himself why did people enjoyed it so much, until he saw a couple kissing under a mistletoe, he remembered when he was younger he always wanted to do that, but since he didn't like girls, who were the only ones up for it he was never able to do it.

"Hey Arthur!" Ariadne's voice took him out of his thoughts

"Hi, Ari, and…" he looked at two blond girls behind her.

"Oh, Sara and Kara" she said "they are staying with us"

"Arthur" he introduced himself "Twins… that's…

"Vous êtes mignon!" said one of the twins pinching his cheek.

"Merci beaucoup" he answered

"He speaks French, too! I might die," said Sara "I take this one Kara, you can take the other one!"

"Yes! And Ari, we know which one is yours!"

"Drop it, already" she hissed "Hey, some of my classmates are metting at a pub tonight, would you-"

"Please! Please come!" said Kara

"There's plenty of free alcohol" Sara added

"Sure, why not" he shrugged

"Awesome" Ariadne started walking

"Tell Ariadne's boyfriend-to-be to come!" the blond girls started laughing and Ariadne walked faster.

Arthur smiled, and assumed they were talking about Cobb. He gave a small wave and kept walking, He was about to enter the house but he saw a bench infront of the frozen lake at the back of the house. Two kids were running and sliding over the river until a woman, Ariadne's neighbor, started yelling at them, something about the ice being too thin in the middle, the kids complained and left with the woman.

"Fancy some company, darling?"

Arthur shrugged, sliding to the end of the chair to give the British man space to sit. They didn't speak, Arthur looked at Eames with the corner of his eye every now and then, after a few minutes the silence was broken.

"How have you been, Arthur?"

"I've been great"

"Just great?" Arthur nodded. "What have you been up to? Any jobs? Girlfriends?" he raised his brow suggestively.

"My only relationship during this time has been with my job, Mr. Eames" Arthur smiled sadly making Eames' heart hurt. "I'm afraid I'm not as good in that field as I am being a Point man."

"And why is that, Darling?"

Arthur glanced at Eames before answering.

"I'm not good with people in that way, I guess" he chuckled "plus, the danger of my job... I wouldn't want to bring anyone to that"

"Anybody would blame other people, but not you Arthur" Eames smiled, Arthur looked at him with a small smile that made his dimples show, Eames loved that.

"I'm not just anybody, Mr. Eames"

"No, you are not"

More silence.

"I'm sorry about kicking you out of my apartment the other day. It rained horribly, I could have invited you to stay." he said playing with his fingers nervously.

"I was rude by entering without previous notice, Darling" he said, Arthur really did sound sorry.

"How did you get into my apartment after all?"

"Oh, love, that's a secret I'm afraid I cannot reveal"

"You found the spare key under the carpet" it wasn't a question.

"There was a bloody key under the carpet!?" Eames yelled, "All the trouble I went through to get in your room, I climbed the fire stair you know, I almost fell twice, TWICE and-" he stopped when he saw Arthur trying not to laugh "What's so funny?" Then he realized. "There wasn't a spare key"

"I'm not stupid enough to leave a spare key living in the neighborhood I live, Mr. Eames"

"You tricked me, I'm hurt" He said putting a hand in his chest dramatically and then smiling. "Mr. know it all"

After that, there were a few minutes of silence, Arthur always thought being with Eames was a nightmare but there was something about that specific moment that he actually enjoyed. He started feeling his hands cold, he searched in his pocket his gloves when the wind took one away leaving in in the middle of the frozen river.

"Shit" he said standing up

"I'll go get it" Eames walked towards the lake.

"The… the middle of the lake, Shit! Eames!" Arthur ran to stop him but it was late

The ice had broke throwing Eames into the cold water, Arthur tried to walk carefully and fast as possible, the ice didn't broke due the fact that he was lighter than the blond man. He panicked when he couldn't see Eames.

"Eames! God dammed, Eames!" He could fell his hands shaking "this is all my fault" he saw Eames head "Grab my hand!" he said

"This is fu- fucking freezing!"

He pulled him out of the water and dragged him to the snow, he was shaking and his lips were purple, Arthur hold him tightly muttering something like "It's my fault" and "stupid Eames" Eames could feel his heart racing fast and his hands shaking, he cursed himself for scaring Arthur.

"It… It's ok… okay, Love" he managed to say but Arthur didn't hear him.

He stood up and took Eames to the house, once inside he sat him on the couch and started taking his shoes off, then his coat and his scarf, Eames stretched his hand and gave Arthur his glove, he took it and smiled to him like he had never smiled at him before and then hugged him. Eames wanted to kiss him but he was to cold to move. Arthur wanted to kiss him but he was too scared to dare.

"You are going to get hypothermia if you keep those clothes on."

Arthur sat him on the couch and undressed him carefully. First he unbuttoned his shirt and thrown it on the floor, his finger trembled when he unzipped his pants; Eames thought the scene was almost erotic, if he ignored the fact he was dying. Arthur unbuttoned his shirt and lay on top of him.

"Put your arms around me" he ordered.

"We are going too fast, don't you think, darling?" He smirked at him the best he could.

Arthur snorted.

"You could have died and you are here making stupid sex jokes" Eames chuckled and did what he was ordered. "I'm transferring my body heat to yours, since you are an iceberg right now"

Arthur was warm, all of him, Eames felt his breath against his neck, his eyelashes tickling him, He wondered how many have had Arthur like this before, how many had touched him so intimately, and he wished he was the only one.

"You are not the idiot I thought you were, Mr. Eames"

"Daniel" he said laughing. "My name is Daniel"

"Daniel Eames?" Eames nodded starting to caress gently Arthur's back "It suits you, it's nice"

"Thank you, love"

"My name is Arthur Houseman" Eames smiled, after all that time he finally felt he broke the ice between them.

"Houseman?" Arthur nodded "like Baby Houseman from Dirty Dancing?" they both laughed

"I've never seen it"

"Well, you don't know what you are missing" Eames chuckled. "It's the best bloody film of all time"

"Ariadne tried to convince me to watch it, but I never really found time"

"Are you and Ariadne..." Eames knew it wasn't like that but he wanted to hear it from Arthur.

"No" he answered quickly "she's not my type" he felt like a recording machine repeating the same over and over.

"Oh" Eames smiled "So, you have a type... Which is?"

"not Ariadne, she's nice but..."

"Cobb?" Arthur then knew Eames was trying to make him admit he was gay.

"He's my friend"

"With benefits?" Eames looked down at Arthur with an arched brow.

"No, of course not"

"I see..."

"for how long have you known, Eames?"

"I know everyone's secrets" he shrugged. "It's what I do for living after all"

Arthur suppressed a smile but Eames noticed it, He then realize he was comfortable in Eames' arms, too comfortable.

"We better..." he said as he pulled away from him.

"Yeah, yeah"

He stood up and buttoned his shirt, Eames sat in the couch drying his hair with a towel, he glanced at Arthur, he was infront of the mirror combing his hair back.

"I'm going to look for Cobb" he said awkwardly, Eames nodded and watched him as he left the house.

"This feels like a bad one night stand, but without the sex" he said to himself.


	3. What's eating Arthur Houseman?

He walked the streets lost in his thoughts, he never though talking to Eames was going to be that nice, he scratched the back of his head confused not even knowing why. For the first time in a long time Arthur didn't know what to do, for a second there he forgot the fact that Eames knew he was gay, what if he told Cobb? or Ariadne? or anyone?

His feet led him to small coffe shop, he had been in France before and he always visited that place. He sat on the farthest table and ordered a cup of coffe.

"What's eating Arthur Houseman?"

he smiled at Cobb and shook his head. the man asked for a cappuccino and sighed.

"I always come here, even in my dreams" Cobb said looking through the window. "You were nineteen when I bought you here, right?"

"Twenty one" Arthur rolled his eyes "You said you saw the most beautiful woman in the world the day before and wanted to ask her to marry you with me as you witness or something"

"Mal" They both smiled to the memory "It was about to be christmas too"

Mal was a waiter in that Coffee shop, that day Cobb had practically dragged Arthur there to show him the woman, two exact years after that they got married, for Arthur those were the best years of his life, Mal loved him like a son and always asked him to spend Christmas with them. but when she... you know, it all stopped, Christmas was once again for Arthur nothing.

"Are you listening to me, Arthur?"

Arthur blinked.

"What did you say?" Cobb narrowed his eyes

"I said, I got to go to the airport because Miles is bringing Pippa and James"

"Oh, yeah, bye"

"Are you sure okay?" Cobb asked once he was up, Arthur nodded and smiled "Ariadne told me something about a pub"

"Yes, see you tonight"

It was almost 10 when Arthur arrived to the pub, He walked in and saw Ariadne in the corner with a few more girls, she offered him a beer and introduced him to the girls he didn't know. He saw Yusuf at the other side of the pub speaking with Cobb and Eames.

"Seriously Yusuf?" Cobb laughed "I never imagined you would get married so fast"

"Au contraire, my friend" he exclaimed, "I don't know how I managed to stay single all this time"

"True" said Eames raising his glass of whiskey

"What about you Eames?" Yusuf asked laughing "When are you planning to settle down?"

"I'm never doing that" He said "I was born to be a free man" he said and opened his arms widely.

"That's what I said once" Cobb started, giving another sip to his glass "But then I saw the most beautiful woman in the world, I realized you can't decide wether you fall in love or not, or if you think it's not your thing, you can't even decide who do you fall in love with... it just happens" Arthur smiled sadly when he saw the sparkle in his eyes. Mal told him the same thing when she realized he liked men.

"Wao"

Yusuf and Eames were silenced for several seconds.

"I swear I heard a Beatles song on the background while you were saying that, Mate" Eames said padding his shoulder.

"Asshole" Cobb smiled. "One day Eames, one day"

"All you need is love, love is all you need" Yusuf added 'bro fisting' Eames.

"Hey Arthur!" Cobb called "Come sit with us"

Arthur said goodbye to the girls and Ariadne and sat with Cobb.

"What are you talking about?" He asked finishing his beer.

"Yusuf here ruined his life" Eames joked "He got married"

"That's great Yusuf, congratulations!"

Yusuf smiled and thanked him, they started bothering him about he having to get a real job. Arthur occasionally caught Eames looking at him but he downplayed that. Soon only Yusuf and Cobb were talking, obviously Cobb was the only one that knew about the marriage life. Eames only drank from his glass and moved his head to the music.

"Hello, Arthur" Sara and Kara sat on either side of Eames. "Having fun?"

Arthur nodded and took a sip from the bottle of beer he had on his hands, he felt the weight of Eames look on him but he ignored it, Kara and Sara started talking to Eames, how handsome he was, how beautiful his eyes were, how fascinating his accent was. Eames just nodded and smiled at them flirting back.

"I can't speak french at all but is a tongue I've always wanted to explore" he smirked.

The girls smiled to each other with complicity, and started saying something in French, it seemed they forgot that Arthur spoke French fluently.

"Nous devrions l'inviter pour un ménage à trois" Sara proposed, Arthur blushed furiously; they wanted to ask Eames for a threesome.

"Oui!" Kara answered clapping her hands.

Eames looked at Arthur like "What?" but Arthur shrugged, he grinned behind the glass leaving Eames confused. Then Kara, who was the older sister for like a minute, or so he heard, started talking in Eames' ear while Sara, put a hand on his knee and started going up his thigh. Arthur felt his face going red he took another sip, looking other way. He felt his presence was getting a bit awkward.

"Well" he cleared his throat "I'm going out for a walk"

"I'll walk with you" Eames said rapidly. Both girls pouted.

"No, thanks" Arthur forced a smile and left.

Eames waited for a second and then something clicked in his head.

"I need to go"

"But, Mr. Eames"

"Maybe next time, precious" he kissed both girls in the back of their hands and left after Arthur.

Arthur's head was spinning, he grabbed his coat and stepped out of the bar quickly, he stumbled a few times. He was a bit typsy after all.

"Are you really leaving?" Eames' voice almost stopped him but he kept on walking towards the door.

"Yes"

"And why is that?"

"Why are you here, Mr. Eames?" Arthur stopped "are the girls warming up the bed until you go back?" he cursed mentally, he sounded jealous. "Just forget it, Tell Cobb I left already"

Arthur started walking again, Eames followed him like a lost puppy for a few minutes. He turned around to tell him to go but he felt dizzy and ended up falling in Eames arms.

"Are you alright, Darling?"

"Fine, fine" he smiled shrugging and pulled away from him "Never better"

Eames scowled, Arthur was drunk, well, a bit tipsy, He felt Arthur playing with the buttons of his shirt. They walked a few more minutes in silence until Arthur stopped infront of the coffee shop he had been earlier with Cobb.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked "You left you coat in the bar"

"I am british, this is a summer weather where I come from, Darling" Arthur nodded slowly with a small smile on his face "We should get back to the bar, Love" but Arthur ignored him.

"This is were Cobb met Mal" He ran his hand through his hair "They got married near christmas too"

"I see" Eames scowled "That's why you don't like Christm-"

"I need to sit down"

Eames nodded. They both sat in a bench near a small park, neither of them spoke until Arthur sighed for the fourth time.

"I loved Christmas because of them."

"Mal and Cobb?" Arthur nodded

"Before them it was just drab"

Eames nodded and encouraged him to continue.

"When I was seven my mother left me and my father a week before Christmas, she left with this guy who dressed at Santa Claus for a living" he chuckled "the next christmas I looked for him a hit him with a baseball bat" He smiled lightly

"That's... pretty bad" Eames smiled.

"At eleven my father died of cancer on Christmas morning" he swallowed hard "You see, Christmas never brought me something good"

"That must've been hard, Darling" He tried to hold his hand but Arthur pulled away pretending to scratch his nose.

"When I was twenty one, Cobb and I had a job here, everything went fine, we got paid and decided to spend the rest of the holidays here. one morning Cobb dragged me to that coffee shop, he told me he had seen-"

"The most beautiful woman in the world" Eames finished with a small smile on his lips

Arthur glanced at him, and nodded smiling as well.

"They got married two years after that, Mal always invited me to holidays with them, I loved Christmas again for all those years, but then... one Christmas, Cobb called me saying Mal was dead. I felt like that... curse or whatever it was... you know"

"That's why you don't like Christmas" Eames said after seconds of silence.

"Yes, Mr. Eames"

"Maybe those are just coincidences, bloody scary coincidences, but coincidences"

"Maybe" Arthur nodded "You know, you are not unpleasant when you listen instead of talking"

"That... is the nicest thing you've ever said to me, so I'll agree with you" He smiled "Arthur Houseman thinks Daniel Eames is nice" he chanted. "You hear that mates!" he yelled.

"Arthur Houseman thinks Daniel Eames is _not unpleasant_" Arthur mocked putting a hand in Eames lips. "Keep your voice down"

"It's the same thing, Darling" He said leaving a quick kiss in the back of his hand. The youngest shook his head smiling.

"that beer had something funny on it, I just had one and... Men."

Eames laughed.

"They had 9.3 percent of alcohol, not even I could stay completely sober with one of those"

"No wonder why they made me feel like this" Arthur rubbed his eyes lazily. "Dizzy. But the good kind of dizzy"

"That would make both of us, Darling" Eames winked at him.

A phone started ringing.

"It's Cobb" Eames said checking his phone.

"Ariadne is calling me too" said Arthur putting his phone in his pocket again.

Eames stood up and arranged his shirt.

"Shall we go home now, Love?"

"Sure" Arthur stood up " And Eames"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone... about the christmas thing"

Eames nodded smiling, they both started walking towards the bar, Arthur never told anyone about his mother leaving him or his father dying on christmas, only to Mal, and telling Eames felt like talking to her again, for the first time in years Arthur felt he might enjoy Christmas once again.


	4. Dirty little secret

**The story was going to be probably five or six chapters but I got really inspired and I ended up writing more! please leave some reviews yeah? thanks so much for reading.**

**enjoy!**

**December 22.**

Arthur woke up with his head pounding, the light coming from the window hurt his eyes, he looked in the direction of Eames' bed but he wasn't there, he stood up and saw he was in the same clothes from last night. _I didn't remember to change my clothes last night_. He stripped and put on a pair of pijamas. He sat at on the bed and saw a glass of water and a pill with a post-it with Ariadne's name. He drank it and lay on bed a few minutes. Everything was in silence until the door opened up.

"I told you he was here! I told you! I told you!"

"James, Pippa" he said sitting in the bed. both kids jumped on the bed.

"Daddy said you felt bad, you okay, Artie?" The girl brushed his hair.

He nodded and kissed the girl in the cheek, he kissed James' cheek and sat him on his lap, both kids started talking about the Christmas presents Saito sent for them, Arthur just nodded and smiled.

"And daddy got you a present" James whispered in his ear

"Daddy said it was a surprise!" Pippa yelled "I'm telling daddy you told uncle Artie"

"Okay, Okay" Arthur spoke "I'm not telling daddy you told me, I'll pretend I'm surpised, Yes?"

"You are the best!" James smiled

"But you shouldn't have told me" Arthur looked at Pippa with complicity

"Tickle fight!"

They started tickling the little boy and laughing, Arthur stopped when he saw Eames leaning in the door frame with two cups in his hands.

"I knew you were going to wake Arthur, you little rascals"

"It was Pippa"

"It was James"

They both said in unison pointing at each other. Eames laughed.

"James and Pippa better not be upstairs they are suppose to be eating lunch" Cobb's voice made both kids giggle and ran out of the room.

"I brought you coffee" Eames offered him one of the cups

"Thanks" Arthur took the cup "Is lunch time already?" he asked

"past lunch time" Eames corrected.

"shit, I overslept"

Arthur left the cup in the nightstand and stood up, Eames sighed and grabbed him by his shoulders sitting him in the bed.

"It's Christmas eve, Darling, you are suppose to relax, not to run around like the bloody White Rabbit"

Arthur laughed at the Alice in wonderland reference. He grab the cup of coffee and sipped again.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing, Mr. Eames" He said after a few minutes. Eames rolled his eyes.

"Take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs, yeah?"

"Why?"

"I want to show you something, Darling" he grinned and winked at him, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"If I'm the White Rabbit you, Mr., are definetly Cheshire the Cat" He said standing up.

"Is it because of my contagious smile or because of my joyful personality?" he asked watching Arthur walking towards the bathroom. he blinked when Arthur closed the door.

"It's because you are annoying" he yelled from inside the bathroom.

Eames smiled and shook his head, since he met Arthur he never saw him distracting himself, he was always too serious or too busy trying to make things perfect. Arthur went downstairs an hour later, he saw Ariadne and Eames sitting in the living talking.

"Is too quiet in here" he said

"Cobb took the kids out" Ariadne was the first one to speak "Eames had the amazing idea" She smiled at him and then looked at Arthur "To get a Christmas tree!" her eyes sparkled.

"You can't have Christmas without a Christmas tree, can't you?" Eames winked to Ariadne.

"That's… great?" Arthur wrinkled his nose.

Ariadne rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Mr. Eames, help the Grinch here to get his Christmas groove on!" she chanted dramatically

"ha fucking ha" Arthur murmured

"I'll see what I can do, Sweetheart" he said winking at Ariadne "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Arthur shrugged

Once out they started walking without speaking to each other, Eames remained in silence, he kind of realized Arthur liked to walk in silence so he waited until he spoke.

"Would you mind if we go to a mall?" he asked "I didn't get James and Phillipa presents."

"As you wish, Darling"

"Maybe I'll get Ariadne something too" Arthur started talking more to himself than to Eames "And Cobb"

"And to my dear Mr. Eames, whom I find very nice and pleasant to be with" Eames added making a poor impression of Arthur's voice.

"I said not unpleasant, Mr. Eames" Arthur repeated slowly "and maybe I'll get you something"

"I knew you wanted to"

"I said maybe."

After a few hours Arthur finished, at least that's what Eames was praying for, the man feet hurt, he had forgotten why he hated shopping, specially Christmas shopping, but this was the reason why.

"Are you tired?" he asked sitting in a bench

"It was about bloody time you asked" Eames said sitting next to him.

"judging by the way you look I though you were in conditions" Arthur smiled.

"Oh, stop it, you are making me blush" the burnette rolled his eyes. "I couldn't help but notice you didn't buy anything to yourself"

Arthur smiled.

"You are suppose to give in Christmas"

"Are you asking me for a gift, Darling?"

"No I- I'm not, I was just saying" he answered quickly "It's not like I expect you to get me something"

"Well, too bad" Eames chuckled "I already got you something."

Arthur smiled.

"What is it?"

"A surprise" Eames winked at him.

"I bought you something too" Arthur said with a small smirk.

"What is it?"

"A surprise"

They both smiled to each other.

"Well, we already did what you wanted, so... We must do what I want now"

Arthur nodded and stood up, after they left the gifts in the house, they walked to the train station, Eames didn't say anything in the way there, thing that disturbed Arthur a bit. They hopped up the train and sat in a small cubicle.

"We are going to London" said Arthur. Eames nodded.

"I want to show you something" He said looking outside the window.

Two hours. Two hours without saying anything and Arthur was about to explote, he wanted to ask Eames what was it about but the british man seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Now I know how you feel when I don't want you to speak" he mumbled.

Eames looked at him and chuckled.

"Sweet revenge, Darling"

The train finally stopped a few minutes later, Arthur and Eames walked together in more silence for a while. They took a cab but this time they small talked, how the weather was a bit cooler than in france and then about the presents Arthur bought to Cobb's kids. The cab stopped. they walked inside the building infront of them. Eames then tried to hold Arthur's hand but he pulled away. Again.

"I'm sorry"

They both said at the same time. Eames just nodded and walked infront of him. Eames was acting a bit weird, Arthur though, they entered to a house, no, an eldership. The place was warm, they had a big Christmas tree and some decorations.

"Good afternoon, sunshine" Eames said to a man inside.

"Daniel my friend" The man shook Eames' hand and then hugged him like they were brothers "And this is…"

"Arthur" he said introducing himself.

"I'm Peter" he said smiling "How does Mr. Eames manage to get something like this looking like that?" the man joked shaking Arthur's hand. Arthur chuckled.

"We are not-"

"We are work partners" Eames answered quickly.

"Right, right" he winked.

Peter looked at them for a few seconds nodding.

"Is she…" Eames started

"Oh! Right!"

Peter led Eames inside, Arthur walked behind them looking at the place, it was quite luxurious, high ceilings, antique furniture. Eames sat beside an old woman and started talking to her, holding her hand and ocacionally smiling. Arthur stood away yet close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I've missed you so much, it's been years" the woman said, her face turned sad "I'm sorry about the last time" she hold Eames hands in hers and kissed them.

"I came last week, don't you remember?" Eames asked "It's me"

"You…" The woman never stopped padding Eames hair "Oh, yes, I remember"

"Of course you do" he smiled sadly, Arthur felt a lump in his throat.

"William, darling, how is Daniel?" Arthur froze "How is our baby?"

"It's me mum" Eames rubbed his forehead looking kind of desperate and then kissed the woman's hand "Daniel"

The woman smiled and kissed his cheek. Arthur realized the woman though Eames was someone else.

"Yes, of course you are" she said kissing his cheek again. "You are all grown up, you are not a baby anymore"

"Yes, mum" he nodded.

They started talking about how beautiful the place was decorated, Arthur walked away slowly and decided to wait outside. He always though Eames didn't have anyone, that he was alone, but he was wrong, plus Eames was really good at covering his tracks, he didn't find anything about his family when Cobb asked him to investigate the froger. Arthur was so lost in his thought he didn't realized Eames was standing by his side.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded.

They walked side by side through the streets, Arthur sighed and looked at Eames with the corner of his eye. He tried to disctrack himself looking at the park infron of them. He sighed again.

"You do that a lot when you can't stand the silence"

"Do what?" Arthur asked.

"Sigh" Eames smiled.

"Sorry" he said scratching the back of his head "I actually don't, but I've found myself doing it quite often lately."

"I was about to say the same thing about my relationship with silence" Eames joked.

"That was you mom" it wasn't a question

"Rose" Eames answered.

"is William your father?" Arthur asked after a few seconds of silence.

Eames stopped walking, he nodded sitting down in a pavement stair and snorted. Arthur sat one echelon behind him.

"My father was from the army, he was american, he met my mum while passing here in London, she always says…. Used to say those were the best months of her life. Until he left"

"You never met you father?" Eames shook his head

"I've seen him in pictures and he use to send my mum letters, but she never answered him, so I never wanted to contact him thinking she would be upset" Eames shrugged "My mother suffered for him too much, I didn't think he deserved to ever know about us again."

"We are both kind of fucked in that department aren't we?"

Eames smiled and nodded. But his smile disappeared as he continued his story.

"When I was seventeen he appeared on our front door, my mother told him how much we hated him for leaving us, I told her I was old enough to decide that by myself and I left her there alone that day. I spent that day with my father thinking he wanted to bond with me again… but all he wanted to tell me was that he had another family and he wasn't going to be able to send us more money, like I fucking cared about his money"

Eames silenced for a few seconds, Arthur swallowed hard when he heard him sobbed, Eames was fighting too hard to hold his tears and he finally gave in. Arthur then did the only thing he though about. He rested his head in his back and hugged him from behind. He felt Eames hands upon his own after a few seconds.

"That night when I arrived home I found my mother lying in the kitchen floor, she had a stroke, she was so angry or maybe so sad about me leaving with him. I was so stupid."

Arthur shook his head.

"Since that day, I've always wondered what would have happen if I had stay with her, she has blackouts because of the stroke and always confuses me with my father. I've always wanted to tell her I'm sorry, but how can I apologize for something she barely remembers. I should have stay with her."

"I know" Arthur whispered "But you were just a kid, Eames, you can't blame that on you"

They stayed in that position for a while until Arthur felt Eames breathing normalized. He stood up and sat by Eames' side, the british man smiled at him lighly.

"Thank you" he said resting his head on his shoulder shyly. "For telling me your deepest secret"

"You're welcome" he said leaving a small kiss on Arthur's head

He then took Arthur's hand again, knowing he wouldn't pull away this time, an he was right.

"This is actually very romantic, Darling" Eames teased with a grin after a few minutes.

"Don't ruin it, Eames."

They both smiled without looking at each other. If this is doing nothing, Arthur though, I love it. Eames just smiled thinking he had to get Arthur a _really_ good christmas present.


	5. Don't you want me?

They returned on time for supper, Eames was playing with the kids in the living, while Arthur was helping Ariadne and Cobb with the tree. They both noticed him very distracted and with a small smile on his lips. Ariadne looked at Cobb occasionally shrugging.

"I smell smoke?" Ariadne said a few minutes later.

"Ari! Something happened to you microwave" Sara yelled from the kitchen.

"Holly crap!" she yelled running to the kitchen.

Arthur and Cobb smiled.

"Arthur, you are being as much help as James and Pippa" said Cobb.

"What?"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry" He said "You got a pretty tree"

Cobb stared at him with his mouth slightly open.

"Did you just said something good about the tree? The _Christmas _tree?" Arthur rolled his eyes with a serious expression. "Did Eames showed your Christmas past, present and future?"

"Funny" he said sarcastically "Kind of" He though.

"You should hang out more with him" Cobb suggested.

"That tree needs some presents under it, doesn't it?"

Eames yelled entering the living with the kids. He had a bunch of boxes of different colors in his arms.

"I want to help! I want to help!" said the little girls pulling his arm.

"Let the men do it!" said James and Eames laughed nodding.

"Well, then daddy and Eames will help, and I will help uncle Arthur with the tree"

"And what will I do" James said crossing his arm upset.

"Nothing, is you nappy time"

The three men started laughing, Eames left the presents on the couch and started untangling Christmas lights with the help of James and Pippa left with Cobb to the kitchen to help Ariadne and the twins. Arthur started putting the presents under the tree.

"What is this?" the little boy asked putting something is Eames' face

"That's a mistletoe, champ" he answered "You hang it on the ceilings and when two people stand under it they are supposed to snog"

"Snog?" James smelled the ornament.

"Kiss" James opened his eyes in horror and threw the mistletoe away.

"That is so gross! Eeeeew!"

Pippa then entered the room.

"What is gross?"

"This thing makes people kiss!" James exclaimed.

"Like in the movies?" Eames nodded with a funny expression "That is so romantic!" she said putting her hands of her chest.

"No it isn't!" James said

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

Pippa laughed.

"I bet Mr. Eames have kissed a lot of girls, he is very handsome! He looks like a prince!"

Eames smiled to the little girl leaving a kiss in her cheek. James yelled.

"Gross! Gross!"

"You are going to kiss someone some day"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Both kids started running to the kitchen screaming to each other.

"You shouldn't have told them that" Arthur laughed lightly putting the last present and sitting next to him. "Pippa is going to bother James until he kiss someone... or something?"

"Well, the secret is out" he grinned picking the mistletoe from the floor.

"Are you hanging that up?"

"Of course, Darling" he winked at him.

"Please tell me you are making the twins kiss each other" Yusuf just entered the room and sat between them.

"You are a married man now, mate" Eames smiled padding his shoulder.

"I never got a bachelor party my friend" Yusuf pouted.

They smiled at each other with complicity.

"Brother, you are in for the bachelor party of your life" Eames said.

The music was very loud, at least for him, because it didn't seem to be bothering anyone else. Ariadne told them she invited a couple friends for dinner but the place seemed more crowded than a couple of friends. Cobb agreed because she told him they were almost his age and they were serious people. Arthur was in the kitchen drinking alone. He had planned to lock himself in the room but Cobb asked him to check on Ariadne, like she wasn't old enough to take care of herself, the girl was twenty-seven after all. He stood in front of the sink and opened his third beer. He was kind of glad he already felt dizzy.

"Why are you here alone!?"

Yusuf voice made him jump. He shrugged.

"Are you drunk?" he asked

"Drunk as fuck, men!" He yelled. "Hey! we are doing some karaoke, want to come?" he giggled "_Come_"

"Hey mate!" Eames' entered the kitchen with a wide smile "I though you decided to go nap nap"

Yusuf shook his head and took Arthur's bottle and drank.

"I am ready to Partay" He screamed leaving the kitchen.

"He is definitely having fun" Eames laughed.

"He is partying with a bunch of horny teenagers, who wouldn't be?" Arthur said

"He is partying with a bunch of grown ups _acting_ like horny teenagers" he corrected.

Eames winked and smiled at him starting to cut some lemons in half. Arthur took another beer and started drinking in silence. He noticed Eames arms were uncovered, once again he found himself trying to count how many tattoos did the british man had. He sighed.

"You are never going to get drunk with that beer, Darling" he said still cutting lemons. "It has like 1.5 percent of alcohol"

"What?" he blinked twice. "Oh" he shrugged. "I don't mind" He did.

"Ariadne bought tequila…" He started "Blimey!" he screamed dropping the knife.

"You okay?" he asked getting closer to him.

"I cut my finger" he said raising his hand.

Arthur took his hand and examined the cut.

"If it can be called a cut" He chuckled "it's barely a scratch, crybaby" he said going back to his beer.

"You think I'll live, Doc?" he joked taking his finger to his mouth.

Arthur nodded with a smile. He bit his lip as Eames' lips drew all his attention, he had never really looked at the british man's face carefully, he had dark blue green eyes that had a singular spark and a profiled nose but his lips were just gorgeous, full red kissable gorgeous porn lips. Eames was a very desirable man, that's why women acted the way they did, that flight attendant, Ariadne, the twins, for Christ's sake even Pippa noticed the man was handsome, how the hell didn't he noticed that before? He scowled and sighed with frustration.

"Are you alright, Darling?"

He nodded, drinking the rest of the beer.

"I'm taking these out" He said with the bowl full of half cut lemons and the salt. "Want to come."

"Sure" He shrugged. Eames smiled widely.

If he thought the music was loud in the kitchen, it was even worse in the living, he saw Yusuf sitting between two girls that were kissing each other, he scowled. Eames laughed at him leaving the lemons on the table.

"Come sit with me, Darling" Eames whispered in his ear.

"Eames brought the limones and the sal" Ariadne yelled.

"Shots! Shots!"

"Josh, Jack! Come here!" Ariadne called.

A blond and a brown haired man sat next to Arthur and a redhead woman sat on the brown haired guy, josh, lap, Ariadne and Sara sat in the floor in front of them. They all grabbed small glasses and filled them until the bottle was empty.

"Who is going to drink all that?" Arthur asked Eames "There are like 50 glasses"

"We are, Of course" He leaned back in the couch throwing an arm around the Arthur's shoulders.

"I want to say something!" Ariadne cleared her throat "My friend Arthur here… it's his birthday!" she giggled.

They started clapping. Arthur was about to say something but Eames hand on he's knee stopped him.

"He had never been drunk in his life"

People started booing now.

"Let's get him fucked up" Ariadne raised her glass and everyone started clapping and screaming.

"Wait, wait, wait" Josh calmed the crowd. "If we are going to drink tequila" he cleared his throat "we are doing it the right way!"

"Body Shots!" someone yelled.

The red haired girl, Charlotte, took her top off and lay on the table putting a lime on her mouth.

He didn't know how he got up there but the music was loud and he was singing.

"..._It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh_

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you wan-_"

The room started spinning and he felt the floor hitting his face. Ariadne took his face and started checking him. The room was silence.

"He's alright!"

The room exploded and he nodded, he ran to the table and took another shot. Sara was lying on the table in front of him without her shirt and she had salt on her neck, she stood up and kissed him on the lips, he returned the kiss and the entire room cheered, he pulled away and smiled. He leaned back on the couch while Ariadne took the next shot.

"You alright, Darling?" Eames asked sitting by his side, he had a cigarette on his lips, his gorgeous lips. "You drank eight shots and sang karaoke and it's just twelve o' clock, I must say I'm impressed"

"I've never been better" He answered taking the cigarette of Eames mouth "Please don't smoke" he said throwing it inside a half empty bottle of beer. "Every time you smoke you are taking six minutes away from your life, Eames, six" he said showing him five fingers.

"As you wish, Love" he said winking at him.

"You have winked at me so many times I'm starting to think you have a tic, Daniel"

Eames laughed.

"I won't do it again then"

"No" Arthur said quickly "I like when you do it, it's… so… you."

"Very well" Eames didn't argue with him.

"You think I'm drunk" He said

"You drank several shots of tequila, Darling, Of course you are" Eames gently tapped the tip of his nose and smiled. He heard Yusuf yelling 'get a room'.

"Of course I am" He stared at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world for a few minutes "Being drunk is awesome" he said to Eames.

"Want to go upstairs?"

"We are going too fast, don't you think, darling?" said Arthur mocking Eames.

"You could have alcohol poisoning and you are making stupid sex jokes?"

They both laughed.

He then felt the room started spinning faster. Eames noticed he wasn't feeling so well, he stood and offered him his hand. Arthur walked stumbling a bit and mumbling the song while he smiled. He didn't even know how he climbed the stairs. He blinked and he was laying in his bed.

"There you go" said Eames offering a glass of water. "Come, sit"

But he shook his head.

"I need to get Ariadne, Cobb is going to be so pissed-"

"Is fine, he's downstairs already" he helped him to sit down. "And yes, he pretty mad"

"What a party pooper" Arthur smiled

Eames smiled nodding and started unbuttoning Arthur's shirt but the point man stopped him.

"I can't, I'm too drunk and-"

"I wasn't" he said quietly "I'm just changing your clothes so you can sleep comfortable, Darling"

Arthur blushed. Of course Eames didn't want to fuck him, the man was as straight as an arrow. Eames nodded and continue to undress him, he put him a shirt and some silk pants he sure got from his drawers. He sighed and lay down covering himself with the blanket. Just when Eames was about to leave he heard Arthur's voice.

"I'm sorry" Eames smiled and walked towards him.

"It's alright, just get some rest, love" he said.

Arthur nodded and felt Eames leaving a small peck on his forehead. He stood up.

"I do like you, Mr. Eames" Arthur was almost mumbling. "A lot" he said with a silly smile on his face. "I like you a lot"

"I know" He turned the lights off and walked towards the door. He turned around and looked at him with a smirk. "And Arthur…" he glanced at him. "If I were to fuck you, darling, I wouldn't do it with you drunk"

His voice sounded like something between seduction and teasing.

"I'd be a shame for you to not remember the best shag of your life"

He winked and left the room leaving Arthur with a lot of questions in his already messed up head. Wait a second, did Eames just admitted to him he was gay too? And that wanted to have sex with him?. Before he could answer any of those questions he felt asleep, well, passed out.


	6. the babysitter

**December 23.**

Arthur walked towards the hotel room in front of him, he could her someone crying, it got louder and louder as he opened slowly, the room was dark but he could see someone was inside, he stepped inside the room and the door closed behind him.

"No!" Cobb was on the floor crying

"Cobb, What-"

"Mal! Mal is dead!"

Cobb slammed him against the wall grabbing his shoulders and yelling at him, Arthur nodded and hold Cobb tight. a feeling of powerlessness spanned him, Mal was dead, he knew she had been acting weird the past weeks but… she was young, she had a whole life ahead of her and she…

"Oh god, Pippa, James-"

His lips trembled and he felt the tears running down his cheeks, burning his skin, he holds Cobb tighter.

"She's gone, Arthur" he cried, "What I'm I supposed to do?"

They slid together until they hit the floor, he could still feel the man sobbing and screaming but he couldn't hear a thing.

"Mal" he whispered "Mal why?"

He woke up and sat on the bed covered in sweat and shaking, he felt a warm body against him, his head was in the curve of the man's neck and a couple of arms holding him.

"It's okay, Shh, it's okay"

Eames was stroking his back while he whispered. He sobbed, Arthur was never held like that by anyone, not even by his father or Mal.

"I-" he forced himself to stop crying.

"It was just a bad dream, Darling" Eames said feeling Arthur breading in his neck. "A nightmare"

"More like a memory" he answered after a few seconds. "What time is it?"

"Three a. m." Eames answered holding him closer. "May I ask what was this… memory about?"

"I always remember the day Mal died by this time of the year" Arthur swallowed loudly "It's like my mind relates her dead with Christmas"

"I'm sorry, darling"

"That day Cobb called me and asked me to go to this hotel, I knew something was wrong, I could hear it in his voice"

Eames nodded.

"I arrived there and he just… he was angry and sad and…" his eyes darkened to the memory "he told me the police was going to blame him and he needed to get out of the country, I helped him." He sounded like he was afraid to being judged by his actions.

"Of course, you are a good friend, that was what you must do"

"The next day it was all over the news, I was at his house with the kids waiting for Miles and the police entered like it was their house, like they had the right, I remembered Philippa asked me where was Mal and if Cobb was with her. I thanked God he wasn't."

Tears started to stream down his face, soaking Eames' shirt. They stayed in that position for what seemed hours, until Eames felt Arthur's breathing slow down. He was sleeping. Eames left him on the bed and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Wait" Arthur sounded sleepy "Please, stay"

Eames sat on the bed looking at him.

"Please" Arthur said with eyes closed.

"Of course, Darling"

He chuckled when he felt the warm of Eames body in his back, Eames put his arm around his waist and left a kiss on his cheek. Arthur smiled once he heard a little snore coming out of Eames's lips. Arthur never had someone in bed with him before, well at least not like that. He then wondered how many of Eames's partners have had him like this before, and he wished he was the only one.

"Uncle Arthur!" Philippa jumped on top of him. "Wake up sleepy head!" she said poking his face.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her.

"I'm up, I'm up"

"Daddy wants to know if you are sleeping" she brushed his hair back with her little fingers.

He chuckled and nodded.

"I am now"

"Okay, let's go eat breakfast" She ran out of the room. "Daddy is making waffles!" she yelled.

His head was pounding furiously he lay on the bed with a pillow on his head. It was ten o' clock and he thought he could get some more sleep. He remembered that Eames had slept with him.

"What are you doing to me, Mr. Eames" he mumbled against the pillow.

He stood up a few minutes later and took a bath. When he came down the stairs he found Ariadne and her twin friends cleaning up the room with Yusuf still sleeping on the couch. Cobb was making breakfast for his two kids, but he couldn't find Eames.

When Ariadne looked at him she giggled and started whispering things to Sara's ear. Kara on the other hand was just smiling at him; he could swear she even gave him a small wink. He murmured a small 'good morning' and ran to the kitchen. He sat in the table and James gave offered him his juice.

"Thanks" he whispered sipping from the straw.

"Hey Arthur would you babysit for me today?" Cobb asked "I have a dinner today with Miles and it's important to him I go"

"I see" Arthur knew Cobb didn't spend many time with his father.

"Please uncle, Arthur please!" Pippa begged

"We are going to behave" James said pouting.

"How can I say no to you two rug rats" he said

They smiled and started kissing him.

"Kids, why don't you go upstairs and wash your hands" Cobb asked.

Both kids stormed out of the kitchen. Cobb sighed and left a plate with some waffles in front of Arthur and a cup of coffee in his hands. He ate in silence until Cobb sighed for the third time.

"What" he asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing" he chuckled and shrugged.

"No, really, what"

"Ariadne told me he saw you and Eames going to your room last night" he answered taking another sip from his coffee

"So?" Arthur scowled "We are sharing the room thanks to you"

"Right"

"What-" Arthur looked at him.

Cobb laughed at Arthur's expression.

"No, Oh god no" he shook his head "we didn't do-"

"I don't care" Cobb said covering his ears "What you do with you love life is fine by me, I just don't want details"

"I'm serious we-" he paused and looked at Cobb "you know I'm gay?"

"Everyone knows, Arthur" Ariadne entered the kitchen with some garbage bags on her hands.

"So evident" said Kara leaving a kiss in his left cheek

"So obvious" said Sara leaving on in his right.

"What we didn't know" Ariadne said sitting next to him "is that you were going to end up with that 'huge idiot, bad excuse of human being-"

"Pervert, ball of stupidity-" Cobb added

Both citing him.

"That calls himself Mr. Eames" Ariadne finished

He stared at them with his mouth slightly opened, not sure of what to say.

"We all knew they would end up together" Yusuf yelled from the couch.

"I believe they called that unreleased sexual tension" said Kara curling her hair around her finger.

"Kara!" her sister slapped her arm playfully.

"What? You were thinking it" she said with a smile on her face

"Yeah, but you said it" the girl winked at her.

Ariadne and Cobb started laughing, even Yusuf's laugh was heard from across the room.

"We did not sleep together" They actually did "Mr. Eames and I didn't have sex, we didn't fuck" he corrected himself "would you please act like the adults you are?"

"We though-" Ariadne started

"Sorry" Cobb said

The front door opened and Eames walked in with a bag on his arm. They all looked at each other except for Arthur who continued eating his breakfast.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yelled in Yusuf's ear.

"Asshole!" the man answered.

"Guess what I found" Eames said "Hangover pills" he threw one to Yusuf and entered the kitchen. "Who died?"

They all looked at each other shaking their heads and shrugging.

"Eames, Eames!"

Pippa and James both wrapped themselves around his legs. He smiled stroking the heads ruffling their hairs.

"I bought you guys some cookies" he said with two boxes on his hand. They started clapping.

"But" Cobb took the boxes "You'll eat them after lunch" Pippa pouted.

"Grow up, Pippa" James rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Come Pippa, I bought some make up yesterday" said Ariadne grabbing her hand "Let's made Sara a make-over"

The girls walked out the room leaving Cobb and Eames alone with Arthur.

"How are you today, Darling?" Eames asked

"Marvelous" Cobb answered

"Oh, I'm glad cupcake" he joked "but I was asking Arthur here"

"I'm fine" he answered quietly

"Bought you some pills, for the headache"

"Thanks" he gave him a small smile.

"That is so thoughtful, Eames. Arthur, you should thank him later" Cobb smirked and Arthur kicked him under the table "Ouch!"

"Not necessary" Eames shrugged without noticing Cobb's pain face. "Any plans for today?"

Cobb nodded.

"I was going to stay with the kids today" he said "but Miles' still in town and asked me to dinner"

"That's great" Eames said "Are James and Pippa-

"Arthur is baby sitting" Cobb added "You doing something?"

"I am" Eames said "Some friends are visiting from Manchester"

Arthur felt a little disappointed, he sighed and stood up, he left his empty plate on the sink and left with a small wave. Eames crooked Cobb a brow and he shrugged, but he knew Arthur was disappointed Eames was going out.


	7. Is that a gun in your pants?

**Hello! this chapter is very long, a bit longer than the others, but I swear it totally worth it! Reviews yeah? :)**

Arthur was in Cobb's room with Pippa and James while Cobb was getting ready, it was about four o' clock.

"Why are you getting ready so early anyways?"

"I don't know" Cobb said trying to do his tie "I guess I'm nervous he undo the tie and started again "I don't want to be late… shit"

Arthur chuckled and stood in front of him knotting the tie, Cobb sighed frustrated.

"I was never able to do my own tie" He said quietly "Mal always did it"

"I know" Arthur smiled "She taught me"

"I know" Cobb smiled as well. "I only talk about her with you" he cleared his throat "And I only talked about you with her"

"Did she told you about me being-"

"No" Cobb responded quickly "I kind of knew, Arthur, you are good at keeping secrets but not from me"

"Sorry I never told you" he said "And I'm sorry I made Mal keep it from you"

Cobb shook his head Arthur finished his tie.

"That's what I loved the most about her, her loyalty"

They both went downstairs and saw Pippa and James watching cartoons on the couch, they kissed Cobb and he left, Eames had left a few minutes before and Ariadne left with her friends a couple minutes later. Arthur sat on the couch reading a book, he was completely alone with the kids.

"Uncle Arthur I'm tired" said Pippa rubbing her eyes.

"Me too" James pouted.

"Let's go a take a nap nap, yeah?"

He carried James in his arms and Pippa hold his hand while they walked upstairs, he changed them into their pajamas and sat on the bed until they were completely asleep. He came downstairs and continued reading, his eyes felt tired and his head was still pounding, he yawned and looked at the clock, it was 4: 52 p.m., he rested his head on the couch's arm and felt asleep.

A scream woke him up, all the lights in the living room were off, _I didn't turn the lights off_, the only light that shone was the weak rays of dawn coming from outside, he heard a shriek.

"Pippa?" he asked

He ran upstairs and entered the room were the kids were sleeping, it was empty, he ran to his room and took a gun that was at the bottom of your suitcase, he walked downstairs slowly. Another scream went from the backyard. He swallowed and opened the back door but when he stepped out he felt his body pinned against the door.

"Jesus Christ, Arthur" he took the gun from his hands

"Eames?"

"You were expecting someone else?" he crooked an eyebrow and smiled

"Fuck, Pippa and James, I though-"

"They're playing hide and seek" Eames answered handing the gun to Arthur

"Why did you do that!" he punched his shoulder "You scare the hell out of me you idiot" he punched him again.

"I'm sorry" Eames said grabbing Arthur's wrists "I'm sorry" he kissed the back of his hands "I came in and they told me they were bored so I told them to play outside"

"Why didn't you-"

"You were sleeping" Eames said "You look tired on breakfast so I thought you might need a few hours sleeping, Darling"

"I'm sorry" Arthur said finally

"Don't worry about it" Eames smiled at him

"James, I found him!" Pippa yelled pointing at them "I found Eames!"

"Okay I lose" Eames surrounded.

"Let's play another game" James said

"Uncle Artie come play with us" Pippa asked

"Yes, Artie, please" Eames asked "Pretty please"

"The physical appearance of the 'please' does not matter" Arthur responded

"Please" both kids looked at him with watery eyes.

"How can a man said no to those faces" Eames said

Arthur rolled his eyes at Eames and nodded, he went to his room and put on a coat and some gloves, when he came outside again the kids were making a snowman while Eames was sitting in the wood staircase in front of the door. He sat quietly by his side.

"I though you were meeting some friends"

"I was" Eames said

"Ariadne and Cobb think we slept together last night" Arthur sounded casual.

"We did" Eames smirked when Arthur narrowed his eyes

"You know what I mean"

"I know, Darling" Eames said with a small chuckle "Ariadne and her friends practically ambushed me when I was trying to eat breakfast"

"Oh God" Arthur covered his face embarrassed

"And Yusuf just congratulated me" Eames laughed.

"They asked me too, while I was having breakfast" Arthur bit his lip "I kind of yelled a bit"

"That's why they were so quiet" Eames smiled.

He stared at Arthur for a few seconds, he was watching the kids playing with the snow.

"It doesn't snow in Mombasa, right?" Arthur asked

Eames shook his head.

"But I spend Christmas with my mother"

"Oh"

"You spend it alone on your apartment?"

Arthur smiled sadly. _Alone._

"I didn't mean to-"

"I locked myself in my apartment until the time square ball drops on new year's" he said smiling "Alone, yes, but I'm use to it"

"If I go to your apartment again" Eames started "Will you receive properly?"

"If you use the front door like a normal person, I might" Arthur winked at him.

"Where is the fun in that, Darling?"

They both smile.

"Uncle Arthur I'm hungry!" Pippa sat in the middle of them.

"Let's get something to eat then" he said standing up.

The kids entered the house and ran to the kitchen, Eames stayed sited and lit up a cigarette. Arthur snorted and took the cigarette from his hands throwing it to the snow.

"Please don't smoke" he said " You know, every time you smoke you are taking six minutes away from your life"

"As you wish, Darling"

Arthur smiled. They ate in silence, well them, Pippa and James were talking about what they wanted for Christmas, Eames just smiled and glanced at Arthur. When they finished they sat on the couch and watched some cartoons. It was almost eight o' clock when they fell asleep.

"I'm taking them to their beds" Arthur whispered.

"Need help?"

Eames carried James and Arthur took Pippa, they put them on their beds, Eames was about to go out until he heard Arthur talking to Phillipa.

"And is mommy having Christmas?" she asked "Does she has a christmas tree like ours?"

Arthur looked at Eames over his shoulder and then at the girl.

"Yeah, she is" He answered

Eames walked away slowly and went downstairs.

"I bet she is the most beautiful angel there" Arthur smiled and nodded stroking the blond hair gently "Goodnight, Uncle" she said closing her eyes.

He closed the door carefully and went downstairs he sat on the couch and opened his book, Eames turned on the TV and started zapping, he had a glass on his hand.

"Wine?" Arthur asked.

"Want some?" Arthur shook his head. "No one should drink wine alone, darling" he said filling two glassed with wine. "Oh my, look at that"

Arthur looked at the screen and frowned.

"Dirty dancing!" Eames exclaimed

"Great" Arthur looked back to his book.

"You have to watch this" Eames said "I promise you won't regret it" he chanted taking the book from Arthur's hands.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat next to the british man, he paid attention to the whole movie while Eames spent half of it looking at him with the corner of his eye. He offered a glass of wine and they watched the rest of the movie in silence.

"That was a good movie" he said drinking the last bit of wine from his glass

"Great? It was amazing" Eames corrected smiling.

"Okay, it was pretty awesome" He said smiling

A small sound made them both jump. Arthur turned his head towards the stair. Philippa was there with a doll on her hands adn a sleepy face.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at her face" Did you have nightmares?"

"No, uncle" she rolled her eyes "I'm fine, just wanted some water" Arthur put her on the floor.

"Is she okay?" Eames stood next to him

Arthur nodded and just when he was about to send her to sleep again, Pippa spoke.

"Mistletoe!" she said pointing above Eames head.

Eames smiled and left a kiss in the little girl's cheek. She laughed and shook her head.

"No you silly, you are suppose to kiss uncle Arthur"

Both looked at each other, Arthur frowned while shrugging and Eames chuckled. Eames leaned towards Arthur grabbing his jaw carefully and left a kiss on his cheek. They looked at Pippa for approbation and the girl shook his head again.

"Pippa, let's go to b-"

"You have to snog like in the movies"

"We can't do that" Arthur said "Boys don't kiss other bo-"

"They do if they love each other" she protested with arms crosses "Eames told me he loved you, you don't love him?" Her eyes were watery and her lips trembled.

"Eames said that, hu?" he said glancing at the british.

Eames scratched the back of his head looking at the floor. Arthur tried to contain a smile and looked back at the girl, then he leaned towards Eames and left a kiss on his lips, it was jut their lips touching but Eames' whole body trembled and Arthur felt goosebumps. Arthur pulled away slowly. He cleared his throat.

"Well, let's go to bed, now" Pippa nodded.

"I race you upstairs!" she said and ran upstairs.

Arthur gave two steps and stopped facing Eames, who was still standing where he kissed him.

"Wait here, yeah?" Arthur said not sure why "I'll be back in two seconds"

Arthur came down ten minutes later, Pippa had asked him to read him a story, the lights were dim and Eames was on the couch with eyes closed, Arthur sighed, he walked carefully and grabbed the glasses and the half empty bottle of wine walking towards the kitchen, he left them on the sink.

"Hey" Eames' voice made him jump

"Shit" he hissed "You scared me" Eames chuckled.

"Are you always that jumpy?" he asked

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"Good thing you didn't have a gun this time" Eames smiled "Next time I'm planning on surprise you with a line like 'is that a gun on your pants or you're just happy to see me?'"

"Darling, don't forget the 'Darling"

They both laugh.

"Pippa is very…" Eames stopped.

"Yeah, she's very… Hussy?" They both laughed again softly.

"I did told her that, you know?" Eames walked towards Arthur slowly.

"What?"

"About me loving you, you silly" Eames noticed Arthur blushed. "I do love you"

"Thank you?" He answered with a nervous chuckle.

Eames knew Arthur loved him back, but it was hard for a person who lost his father young and spent most of his life alone to say those words, he wanted Arthur to say it at his time and he would wait for him.

After a few second Eames smiled, "You're welcome, Darling"

He then leaned towards Arthur and kissed him on his left cheek. Arthur closed his eyes to the touch. Eames looked at him and smiled, then he kissed him again in his other cheek and finally in his forehead. He had Arthur pinned against the kitchen counter.

"You're very welcome"

He whispered again before he clashed their lips together. It was different than the other kisses, it was more full of something Arthur couldn't describe. Arthur put his arms around Eames' neck and opened his mouth when the man bit his low lip, he smiled when Arthur let a small groan. Breathlessness forced them to separate. They both panted in silence.

"Eames" Arthur whispered against his lips. "I-"

Eames kissed him again with more passion this time, He lifted Arthur and sat him on the kitchen counter letting him wrap his legs around his waist bringing their bodies closer, Arthur paced his hands on his back and Eames put his on the brunette's hips. He could feel Arthur's erection against his own.

And they needed more, more from each other.

Eames felt Arthur's fingers unbuttoning his shirt, he helped him with the last buttons, threw the shirt to the floor and took Arthur's off, Arthur joined their foreheads as his hands walked through Eames' bare chest, he was finally able to look with detail at his tattoos. Eames left a wet kiss on his shoulder and kissed his lips again. He stopped when he felt Arthur's hands on his belt, then he felt his hand on his cock and he moaned. Arthur's hand stroked Eames' cock slowly and tentative.

"Fu- Fuck" Eames whispered resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Is that a gun on your pants or you are just _happy _to see me?" He chuckled

"Oh dar- darling"

"You have-" Arthur swallowed "You have a big cock" running his fingers trought the length. "Can I?" he said to Eames' ear and then bit his earlobe.

Eames nodded, he couldn't even speak, Arthur was doing a wonderful job with his hand, he wanted to return the favor but he could barely stand by himself. Arthur didn't really care he just wanted to pleasure Eames, after all what else can he do after he answered "Thank you" to an "I love you". He then kneeled in front of him and pulled down his trousers. Eames tiled his head back when Arthur swallowed him down. He put his hand on Arthur's head as he looked his cock coming in and out of his mouth. Arthur pressed his heel against his own erection and then started jacking himself off with a free hand.

"I'm co-" Eames moaned "I going to come"

"That's the whole point of it, isn't it?" Arthur winked at him and sucked a few times more.

Eames came on his mouth and Arthur came a few seconds later, he swallowed it all except for a few drops on his chin, he wiped them with the back of his hand and stared at Eames still recovering from the orgasm. Eames looked at him and smiled brushing his thumb through Arthur's lips. The point man looked so hot, he thought, with a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead and blushed cheeks, but the best thing were his swollen lips. He kissed him again.

"So this is what happens when you say I love you" he said after he broke the kiss. Arthur smiled.

"Arthur! I'm home" screamed Cobb opening the door.

They both looked at each other and started dressing as fast as they could, once he dried his face he walked towards the kitchen door, not without leaving a small peck on Eames' lips before.

"Go through the back door?" Eames asked

"Please?" he said.

They kissed again and Eames left. He walked to the living.

"Hey, you are here" he said casually "You are early."

"It's eleven, Arthur" He said "Are the kids-"

"Yeah they went to bed like two hours ago" he answered quickly

"Oh okay"

"Hey!" Eames opened the door "I saw you outside, I called you but you didn't hear"

"Sorry, I wanted to see Pippa and James" Cobb answered smiling "I'm going to take a shower"

He waved and walked upstairs, Arthur sat on the couch and snorted, Eames sat on his side and took his hand.

"That was amazing" Arthur said.

"_You_ are amazing, Darling" He kissed the back of his hand and smiled at him. "And I'm not saying that because you gave me the best blow job of my life"

Arthur laughed.

"Yeah, I can be pretty amazing some times" he shrugged. Eames kissed him again.

"We should get some sleep" Arthur murmured against his lips.

"As you wish, Darling"

That night Eames slept in Arthur's bed again, he whispered another I love you and kissed his lips before falling asleep. Arthur never felt in his entire life what he was feeling then.

**Oh, and Happy New year!**


	8. The first time

**December 24**

Arthur woke up in the middle of the night in Eames's arms, the clock marked 4:34 a. m. , he looked at him over his shoulder and he was awake too. Arthur rubbed his eyes and rolled over his back facing the british, neither of them said anything, he just bit his lower lip and smiled shyly. Eames kissed his forehead and whispered.

"Can't sleep?"

"Can't sleep" Arthur replied.

Both of them stared at each other like asking themselves if that was real, if that was really happening. Then Eames kissed him and Arthur tangled his leg with Eames'. He could feel Eames' was hard but he didn't protest. He slowly sat on top of Eames, both knees on each side of his torso, without breaking the kiss.

"You are hard," he said biting Eames' earlobe softly.

"Yeah I am," he groaned when Arthur pressed his own mid erection against his. Eames then shrugged, "morning wood"

Arthur laughed still on top of him. Eames leaned on his elbows and kissed Arthur again caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"I could kiss you forever" Eames whispered against his lips.

Arthur made a small sound and nodded, then he thrust and Eames moaned starting to kiss his neck with his hands under his shirt. Arthur buried his nails into Eames' bare shoulders.

"Do- do you think" Arthur started between kisses "Fuck I- I want you, I really- I really want you"

Eames stopped kissing him and cupped his face making Arthur look at him. He left a small peck on his lips and Arthur stared back at him. Eames saw the fear of rejection in Arthur's eyes.

"Please" Arthur breathed out.

He then smiled at him softly.

"Darling" he kissed him

Arthur grabbed the hand Eames had on his face and kissed his knuckles nodding. He brought their foreheads together.

"I-" Eames whispered caressing his cheek. "What if-"

"Eames" Arthur swallowed "I have waited so long for someone that makes me feel with a kiss the way you make me feel when you just smile at me, I really want this"

Eames frowned. He then realized what Arthur was talking about.

"You are-" he cleared his throat "You've never… you know"

Arthur shook his head,

"But you are hot" Eames scowled "and you- fuck"

Arthur chuckled and kissed him again; he realized it was bit more complicated now that Eames knew that he has never been with a man before. It wasn't for the lack of opportunity, but because for Arthur it was always a very important subject.

"Hey" Eames said against his lips "Arthur, do you still want-"

"Yeah" he said he said breathlessly "And I'm sure" and rolled his eyes

"It hurts," he said and Arthur looked at him "It hurts the first time"

"I don't care" Eames kissed him again "I know you'll be careful"

Eames smiled and then after a few seconds he nodded, he stood up from bed and started looking for something on his nightstand. Arthur took his shirt off and then his boxers.

"Fuck" Eames hissed, "You have any condoms?" Arthur shook his head.

"I'm clean" he said after a few seconds "Are you clean?

Eames nodded.

"I get myself checked monthly," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Arthur hugged him from behind and left a kiss on his neck.

"I have wanted to have you like this for a while" Eames caressed Arthur's naked chest. Seconds later they were both naked kissing on the bed. Eames lay Arthur on the bed and kissed him before he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He looked at Arthur and he nodded.

"Oh" Arthur whispered when Eames introduce one finger inside of him.

"Let me know if it-"

"It's fine" Arthur panted. "Really good."

Two, three fingers and Arthur was a wrecked. Hot pink cheeks and messy hair and Eames loved it. He whimpered when Eames pulled his finger out. Arthur saw him spread lube on his cock and stroked a few times.

"Eames" he moaned. "It's not like I'm a fucking girl."

Eames smirked and then leaned to leave a kiss on his lips.

"I'll go slow" he said and then kissed him one more time "Spread your legs"

Arthur nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds but he wanted to see Eames. He opened his eyes; Eames put one of his legs on his shoulders and kissed his inner tight. It was so intimate it made Arthur's chest tight and it made him regret not telling Eames "I love you" first. Or at all.

He arched his back when he felt Eames pushing into him, he knew it was going to hurt like a bitch, Eames cock was fucking massive, but he wanted Eames. he _needed_ Eames.

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Yes" Arthur breathed. "More"

After a few minutes Eames was inside of him, the man moaned when he felt Arthur's embrace and waited a few seconds for Arthur to open and to get use to him.

"You are so fucking tight" Eames whispered kissing Arthur's inner tight and Arthur smiled.

"I want you to move" he said

Eames nodded and started to move slowly, it didn't hurt much, it felt great and Arthur loved it, he tightened the grip of the sheets under him when Eames started to move faster, harder. He then felt Eames' hands around his cock stroking firmly.

"Fuck" he hissed "Eames I-"

"Me too, me too"

Eames leaned forward to him bringing their chests together. Arthur kissed his shoulder and started caressing his back. What was first time sex became slow love making. Arthur bit Eames shoulder and started moving his hips slowly, Eames moaned on his ear.

"That's so fucking good" Eames whispered.

And then Arthur came and Eames covered his mouth to muffle the moan and Arthur did the same when Eames reached his climax seconds later. They knew Cobb and Ariadne could hear them if they screamed.

Eames collapsed on top of Arthur, and they both lay panting covered in sweat and Eames still inside of Arthur. He kissed the brunette's neck and Arthur kissed his ear caressing his back. He could still feel Eames's come coming out of his cock, filling him.

"Am I crushing you?" Eames asked.

"No" Arthur whispered, "I love you, Daniel Eames" he added a few seconds later.

Eames looked at him in the eyes and with a smirk he asked, "Are you telling me this because I'm still inside of you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Thank you?"

They both laugh, Eames then pulled out of Arthur, and Arthur groaned softly feeling the come coming out of him. Eames left the bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself, he came back with a wet cloth and cleaned Arthur's chest and thighs.

"You do that with every person you make love to?" Arthur chuckled

Eames shook his head, put the wet cloth away and then lay next to Arthur, "I wouldn't know" he said letting Arthur rest on his chest "I had never made love to anyone before"

Arthur blushed furiously and then after a few seconds he whispered, "There's a first time for everything."

Eames smiled and kissed the top of his head. They didn't fall asleep right away but they didn't say anything either, all that needed to be said had already been said.


End file.
